My Way: Phantom of the Opera Story
by Freedom Tide
Summary: Erik is on his deathbed thinking back on his life. Song lyrics from Elvis Presley song "My Way"


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phantom of the Opera. The song "My Way" belongs to Elvis Presley. I am just borrowing everything. 

**My Way**

�As Erik lay in his bed he knew the end was near. For the past few weeks since Christine had left he had been reflecting on his life and what he had been through. Erik knew that he had overcome many obstacles in his life and even though he was shunned by humanity he still longed to find love.

_And now the end is near_

_So I face the final curtain_

_My friend, I'll say it clear_

_I'll state my case of which I'm certain_

All of the experiences in Erik's life have made him into the person he is: a sensitive musician with deep emotions. But his heart is scarred by a tragic past and as he reflects on that he comes to the realization that everything that he did he did his in his own unique way. Erik often used his talents to his advantage and his way certainly was unique.

_I've lived a life that's full_

_I've traveled each and every highway_

_And more, much more than this_

_I did it my way_

As Erik reflects on his relationship with Christine he realizes with sadness and regret that his actions only served to drive her away from him. Realizing too late that he conducted himself in a manner that only served to heighten her fear of him, Erik realized that he could have courted Christine in a different manner. In his attempts to win Christine's love he made many rash decisions but in the end she chose another man to be with.

_Regrets, I've had a few_

_But then again, too few to mention_

_I did what I had to do_

_And saw it through without exception_

Whatever decisions that Erik made he had planned carefully down to the smallest detail. It all started when he was a child having to live with the hatred of his mother and running away from home to get away from her fear of him. Only his life in the world was one of jeering crowds and rejection. But Erik never gave up hope of finding love. Even now lying in his bed waiting, hoping Christine will return to him one last time.

_I planned each charted course_

_Each careful step along the byway_

_Oh, and more, much more than this_

_I did it my way_

Yes there were times when Erik undertook more than he could handle and he didn't have anyone to depend on for help. In all of those times he kept going ahead and never looked back or gave up. Erik faced the world until he retreated to the depths of the Opera House where he could live in seclusion and pursue his love of music. Then there was Christine, she turned his world upside down. Erik didn't know what had come over him; he was in love for the first time. 

_Yes, there were times, I'm sure you know_

_When I bit off more than I could chew_

_But through it all when there was doubt_

_I ate it up and spit it out_

_I faced it all and I stood tall_

_And did it my way_

Erik has fond memories from his days in Persia with the Persian and his son. The Persian was the closest person to a friend Erik had ever met in his life. Two years in Italy studying architecture with Giovanni whom Erik had come to think of a father-figure were some of the fondest memories he had, before the tragic day that Erik left Italy. Living in the Opera House and courting Christine was both intoxicating and heart-breaking. 

_I've loved, I've laughed and cried_

_I've had my fill, my share of losing_

_And now as tears subside_

_I find it all so amusing_

_To think I did all that_

_And may I say, not in a shy way_

_Oh, no, no not me_

_I did it my way_

Through it all Erik has always held on to his true self and his appreciation of all that is beautiful in art, music, and life. Even the musical scores and other artistic creations of Erik's are among the most beautiful works of art in the world. Christine is an angel in Erik's eyes and will always hold a special place in his heart, no matter what his future is. In truth Erik is a man who recognizes true beauty whether it is in art, music, or people.

_For what is a man, what has he got_

_If not himself, then he has not_

_To say the words he truly feels_

_And not the words he would reveal_

_The record shows I took the blows_

_And did it my way_

_The record shows I took the blows_

_And did it my way_


End file.
